


Teach me how to play it?

by Giovanna_Baccio



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), The Adventures of Captain Marvel (1941)
Genre: Brie Larson made me do it, Captain Marvel is this Captain's ship, F/F, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Gay, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I already saw it twice, I love tagging, I needed to add something to this smol fandom, Lesbians, My moms, They are totally dating, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, at least, be kind, but i had to, harold they are lesbians, in a farm, its really cute, just read it, lesbian couple, lesbian family, my cousin liked it, my english is bad, my english really sucks, please, raising their lil kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Baccio/pseuds/Giovanna_Baccio
Summary: Since Carol came back, she feels like she does not belong to her own family anymore and has to find a way to go back to being part of their lives.Bad english skills warning. Please be kind.





	Teach me how to play it?

Monica was sitting in the living room’s floor that night. Maria was out because she had to teach some new pilots how the things work around there. Nothing exactly new, except for the part that Carol had totally forgotten how to spend alone time with the girl. The things now were far too different when the little one had only five. When she liked to play with blocks and had absolutely no idea of the most popular pop group in the radio. When Carol could just play any VHS and they, along with Maria, would just create a new dance style from the very first step. Only so they could enjoy the most of the time they could spend as the three of them. As the happy little family they built along time. As the happy little family they worked and learnt to be. When the lieutenant trouble used to sit at the sofa, only to listen hypnotized to the stories the blonde-haired woman used to tell about her own training, about a distant time when she barely knew Maria, and a most recent one when she and Maria had become inseparable.

A lot had changed in six years. Monica would soon become a teenager, Maria seemed to be always busy, since she had to take care of all the house expenses alone and the Danvers herself had no idea how to go back to being part of those women’s life once more. She could not find an entry now that Monica got used to playing by herself so well. Now that the girl has learned to do practically everything herself. 

Well, Danvers never before had allowed herself to be beaten, to be defeated, and now would not be the first time. 

“Teach me how to play it?” Asked Carol with the confidence in her voice she could not find in herself. 

“Sure!” Replied the very excited young girl. Since everything Monica ever wanted was to have back the love and attention her second Mom never hesitated to give her.


End file.
